ACCIDENTE CON BUENAS CONSECUENCIAS
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Mori sempai parece sentir algo por la alumna becada Haruhi,pero,¿sera capaz de demostrarselo a ella?


**Hola a todos de nuevo. Ya he conseguido averiguar lo que tenía que hacer para subir más historias. Solo tenía que pulsar el botón de Remove. Después de eso,se pueden subir todas las historias que quieras. Es un alivio,por que yo tenía muchas ganas de escribir. Además,no había pulsado ese botón antes porque pensaba que era para borrar la historia. K tonta,verdad?.**

**He decidido a escribir sobre Mori-sempai y Haruhi por que me gustaba la chica y Mori-sempai...¡Es un cielo!. Me encanta y me jode que ni el comic ni en la serie le hayan buscado a una chica,aunque,ya sé que insinúan mucho que él esta enamorado de Honey. Y me gustaba lo que veía cuando estos dos,en las pocas ocasiones que salían,se juntaban por cualquier cosa. Así que aquí tenéis lo que estos dos me provocaron y no me dejaron dormir hasta que lo hube escrito(estuve despierta hasta las 4 y media de la mañana escribiendo la idea de esta historia y de otras tres más. Menos mal que estábamos en verano).**

**Que lo disfrutéis.**

_ACCIDENTE CON BUENAS CONCUENCIAS._

Mori-sempai era un hombre muy callado. Nunca solía hablar,así que,en las pocas ocasiones en las que la hacia,la gente solía escucharlo atentamente,ya que solían pensar que serían cosas importantes. Pero,no hablaba poco por que no le gustara,si no por que,en realidad,no había necesidad. Había demasiada gente en el mundo que hablaba solo por hablar y eso le molestaba. De ahí su decisión de solo hablar si era absolutamente necesario.

Este se encontraba en la sala 3 de música,sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana,mirando hacia la nada. El club ya había cerrado hacia un rato,pero,él debía esperar a Honey,que ya no debía en tardar de comerse todos los pasteles que sus clientas le traían con tanto mimo.

Había admitir que era monísimo y era perfecto para el papel de shota(seria como``lolita´´,pero,la versión para chicos)del club,pero,¿por qué veían de una forma tan encantadora cebarle a pasteles?. Como siguieran así,el pobrecillo iba a acabar con el tamaño de una vaca. Aunque,con todo lo que se movía a lo largo del día(¿Ese chico es hiperactivo?),era poco probable.

En el club también había alguien verdaderamente monisimo/a solo comportándose como realmente era. Y esa/e era Haruhi,que se llevaba muy bien con sus clientas. A Mori le recordaba un poco a Honey,pero,sin embargo,era algo ligeramente diferente. Ni él mismo sabía explicar bien que era y eso le hacia sumirse en sus reflexiones,buscando a conciencia dentro de sí mismo. Se le daba bien la meditación,ya que,como miembro del club de kendo y campeón del mismo deporte,tenia que tener un control mental al mismo nivel que su fuerza física.

Pero,por mucho que buscaba y buscaba,no encontraba nada que le sirviera.

Tan metido en sus reflexiones estaba,que no se enteró que Honey-sempai se acercaba hasta que este saltó a sus hombros mientras exclamaba``¡Takashi!´´y se colgaba allí de aquella forma tan encantadora que a las clientas les encantaba y que era tan típica en él.

-Mitsukuni-dijo únicamente este para darle a entender que lo reconocía y que lo había pillado con la guardia baja y le había asustado(este chico si que se explica bien con pocas palabras,¿verdad?).

-¿Qué te pasa, Takashi?. Tú,normalmente,nunca bajas la guardia. Pareces muy pensativo.¿Quieres que te traiga un pastel?-le preguntó este,observando,preocupado,el rostro de su primo,que aparecía con su típica cara indiferente,volviendo su rostro de nuevo hacia la ventana.

Algo en el interior de Honey sempai se encendió como si hubiera pulsado un interruptor y sonrió mientras dejaba a este sumido en sus pensamientos un poco más antes de contarle lo que le pasaba.

-Es sobre Haru-chan,¿verdad?-le preguntó mientras se movía sobre sus hombros para poder verle la cara cuando terminaran con aquella conversación. Además,le molestaba que la gente no le prestara atención. Era uno de los inconvenientes de ser bajito. Que la gente pensaba que no tenias importancia. Pero,él ya se había encargado de cambiar eso a fuerza de palos.

Este asintió lentamente,aún mirando por la ventana.

-No sabes que es lo que te ocurre cuando la miras,¿verdad?. Quieres protegerla y cuidar de ella por instinto,pero,no solo eso,¿verdad?-le dijo muy calmado,como normalmente se comportaba cuando no tenía que andar preocupándose por su papel de shota del club y con lo que parecía crecer en el acto en apenas un instante.

Este volvió a asentir,volviendo la cabeza hacia Honey,con la duda brillando en sus ojos. ¿Él sabía que era lo que le ocurría?.¿Y por qué no se lo decía ya de una buena vez?.

-Estás enamorado de Haru-chan-le dijo solamente este, todavía con su actitud tranquila y mirando hacia la ventana con una sonrisa típica en las personas que habían vivido y visto mucho y que se hacia extraña en él.

Mori abrió los ojos a más no poder,sin comprender eso.¿Él?.¿Enamorado de Haruhi?.¡¿Él?. No podía ser verdad. Simplemente sentía simpatía,como cuando estaba con Honey,¿no?. ¿Cómo había podido enamorarse y cuando?.

Su cerebro comenzó a retrasmitirle imágenes de Haruhi desde el mismo día en que llegó al club, sonriendo,enfadada,emocionada,frustrada,animada... y supo que,en algún momento entre todas aquellas cosas que habían vivido juntos,el amor había surgido sin que él se diera cuenta. Ahora entendía eso de que el amor te asalta por sorpresa y que,cuando te das cuenta,ya es demasiado tarde para intentar no enamorarte.

-No te preocupes-le dijo este,acariciándole el pelo como si se tratara de un perro perdido.-El amor no es nada malo ni de lo que te tengas que preocupar de ese modo. El único problema es que los demás empiezan a darse cuentan que sientan cosas por ella,así que será mejor que te aclares pronto antes de que te la quiten.¡Buena suerte, Takashi!-exclamó,volviendo a su sonrisa de shota,con las pequeñas florecillas rosas volando a su alrededor.

Este lo contempló en completo silencio e inmóvil durante 2 minutos y asintió con energía.

Al día siguiente,al llegar a la escuela, Mori sempai caminaba por los jardines del colegio(habia dejado a Honey en su clase,comenzando a comer los pasteles de la mañana),cuando se encontró a Haruhi buscando algo entre los arbustos,revisándolos todos con detenimiento y obviamente preocupada,con sus preciosos ojos visiblemente empañados con tristeza y preocupación.

Se colocó a su lado,con lo que ella alzó la cabeza(sorprendida con su aparición repentina), preguntándole silenciosamente que le ocurría. Y,por supuesto,ella entendió perfectamente su silencio.

-Es que...encontré hace unos días un cachorro y lo dejé aquí en una caja hasta encontrar a alguien que se lo quedara. Le traía comida todos los días,pero,ahora no lo encuentro y no sé donde esta. ¿Crees que alguien lo ha encontrado y lo a echado?. ¿O qué le ha pasado algo?. Es muy pequeño y no puede ir muy lejos él solo,¿verdad?.

Mori sempai no dijo nada,solo se puso a olfatear el aire y comenzó a andar sin decirle nada más a Haruhi,que entendió perfectamente de nuevo a este y comenzó a seguirlo. Desde que había rastreado a Honey sempai en la piscina(anime:capitulo 7,manga:volumen 2,parte 7), Haruhi sabía que podía fiarse del instinto de Mori sempai para casi cualquier cosa. Lo siguió en silencio para no despistarlo de su tarea de rastrear al cachorro,pero,lo observaba detenidamente.

Por que se sentía tan pequeña al lado de Mori sempai en esas ocasiones era algo que no sabía. Y no se refería solo a la diferencia de altura existente entre ambos,si no a como los ojos de Haruhi lo veían a él en esas ocasiones sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Su corazón se aceleraba cuando estaba a su lado y se le paraba cuando Mori la observaba con esa tranquilidad que emanaba de él en todo momento. Si le sonreía o mostraba algún tipo de afecto hacia ella,aunque solo fuera el más mínimo,se sonrojaba a más no poder y tenía que alejarse mientras disimulaba para que el resto de idiotas del que estaba compuesto el club no lo notara,aunque,sospechaba que Kyouya sempai y Honey sempai ya se olían algo. Demasiado inteligentes aquellos dos. Pero,seguía sin entender por que le pasaba todo aquello con él. Por ejemplo,en aquel momento. Su corazón estaba tan acelerado que le hacia daño dentro del pecho y sentía las mejillas listas para encenderse de rojo en cualquier momento. Y lo que más deseaba,aunque ella misma no quisiera admitirlo,era que Mori sempai se diera la vuelta y le sonriera mientras clavaba sus oscuros y agradables ojos en ella.

La sacó de aquellas reflexiones que para ella no tenían ningún sentido cuando este se detuvo de golpe y miró a su alrededor muy lentamente,lo que venia a significar que el cachorro debía de andar por las cercanías aunque no se le apreciara a primera vista,así que Haruhi hizo un tanto de los mismo y comenzó a mirar con especial atención a su alrededor. Pero,el jardín entero estaba lleno de color por las flores y los troncos de los arboles dejaban muchos espacios en blanco. El cachorro tenía un pelaje de un tono canela.¿Cómo iba a destacar entre tantas gamas de colores que reinaban en aquel lugar?.

Sin embargo, Mori sempai alzó la vista hacia arriba juntos al lado del árbol donde se había detenido, examinando las ramas y le señaló una a ella con el dedo,con lo que Haruhi también alzó la cabeza y pudo ver al cachorro firmemente agarrado a una rama a una altura considerable del suelo, temblando como una hoja. No sabía exactamente por qué,pero,ambos tuvieron la impresión del que el cachorro no había llegado allí solo. Los perros no sabían trepar a los árboles. Algún idiota del colegio había cogido al pobre y lo había dejado allí arriba.

-¿Cómo le hacemos bajar de ahí?. Yo no soy buena con los deportes...-le recordó ella,pero,eso no hacia ninguna falta,ya que él lo recordaba todo de ella. No sabía por qué,pero,todo lo que descubría de Haruhi u observaba se quedaba grabado en su mente como si se tratara de un super ordenador sin que apenas él se diera cuenta.

Sin más ni más, Mori sempai empezó a trepar por el árbol en busca del cachorro,mientra ella esperaba a bajo,con las manos firmemente agarradas contra su pecho,pidiendo silenciosamente que no se cayera. Pero,este era un hombre ágil y no le costó mucho llegar hasta el cachorro,que no dejaba de temblar y que se agarró con más fuerza a la rama cuando volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia él y se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Pero,este le mantuvo la mirada,de esa forma que solo se podía decir que poseía un animal,y el cachorro pareció relajarse un poco y se dejó coger por él cuando Mori pudo llegar a su altura y afirmarse para no caer. Haruhi soltó una exclamación de alivio y alegría y este la miró. Ambos se quedaron paralizados un segundo en la mirada del otro,pero,se devolvieron las sonrisas.

Aunque,cuando Mori vio a esta sonreír,su equilibrio pareció perderse y perdió pie justo cuando intentaba bajar de la rama de un salto,con lo que Haruhi se llevo las manos a la boca,conteniendo el aliento por el miedo,sin poder hacer nada para evitar que este se precipitara contra el suelo.

Lo ultimo que pudo hacer Mori sempai fue apretar al cachorro contra su pecho para evitar que este se hiciera daño,mientras las ramas herían y rompían las ropas de él. Justo antes de estrellarse contra el suelo. Mori se dio la vuelta en el aire y cayó de espaldas para que el cachorro no recibiera daño alguno y Haruhi volvió a soltar una exclamación,pero,esta vez de miedo, y corrió a su lado para ver si se encontraba bien. Había sido una caída considerable.

-¡Mori sempai!.¡¿Se encuentra bien?-exclamó ella cuando llegó junto a él y cayó de rodillas a su lado,observando todo su cuerpo en busca de heridas.

Este se incorporó sobre sus brazos hasta quedar sentado junto a ella y asintió,mostrando que el cachorro también estaba en perfecta condiciones,sentado como estaba en aquel momento sobre su regazo,temblando aún un poco.

Haruhi se quedó paralizada. Viendo a Mori sempai así,con un arañazo en la mejilla ocasionada por una rama y,con la chaqueta enganchada en un árbol,olvidada ya, y la camisa destrozada,ella no pudo evitar pensar que ahora entendía por que lo habían escogido a él para el papel del hombre salvaje. ¿Cómo podía verle tan atractivo en un momento así?. Y ese pensamiento fue el que la sacó de sus reflexiones y la hizo ponerse en pie para ayudarlo,intentando ocultar el rubor que le había teñido las mejillas ligeramente.

Pero,este solo le tendió al cachorro,que ella cogió rápidamente,y se puso en pie sin ayuda alguna, demostrando una vez más que se encontraba perfectamente y que podía moverse sin problemas.

-Tenemos que dejarle en un lugar más seguro. Ya he convencido a una vecina mía para que se lo quede y se lo llevaré hoy,pero,no me quedaré tranquila hasta que sepa que estará seguro en algún lugar donde nadie lo encuentre-le dijo,sin mirarlo mientras acariciaba al cachorro con la mejilla,que este agradeció con un animado lamentón.

Mori sempai no supo por qué,pero,en ese momento,deseó fervientemente poder ser ese perro aunque solo fuera unos instantes. Pero,se obligó a sí mismo a dejar esa idea a un lado y,dando un saltó bajo el árbol que muchos ya desearían poder hacer en sus mejores días,cogió su chaqueta,ya inservible,y comenzó a guiar silenciosamente a Haruhi de nuevo hasta un árbol cerca de la puerta del gimnasio del colegio.

Esta no lo entendió muy bien hasta que Mori le enseñó que había un gran agujero en su interior oculto por las hojas de una rama baja,con lo que ella le sonrió agradecida. Y él retiró su mirada cuando notó que se sonrojaba un poco ante esta. Cogió su chaqueta he hizo un colchón para el cachorro,que ella deposito dentro con mucho cuidado. Este no podría salir solo y nadie lo viera desde fuera. Era el lugar perfecto. Así que,para que no pasara hambre,tambien le dejó dentro algo de la comida que le había traído.

Sin embargo,lo que ahora le preocupaba a Haruhi era la mejilla de Mori sempai,que había comenzado a hincharse visiblemente y que no dejaba de sangrar,pero,nada exagerado.

-Ahora,te voy a llevar a la enfermería. Me preocupa esa mejilla hinchada-le dijo esta,enseñándosela.

Pero,este negó con la cabeza e intentó limpiarse la sangre con el dorso de la mano.

-No hay peros que valgan. Vamos. Seguro que no es más que un momento y solo para que yo me quede tranquila,¿vale?. Por favor. Mori sempai-le dijo esta,observándolo detenidamente con sus hermosos ojos marrones bien abiertos,algo que no hacia a posta,pero,que,por eso mismo,resultaba más irresistible.

Este acabó asintiendo y se dejó llevar por ella esta vez hasta la enfermería,pero,al llegar,se percataron de que no había nadie. Algo extraño,pero,que podía ocurrir,ya que nadie solía herirse en el colegio,así que Haruhi le dijo a Mori que se sentara en la camilla mientras que ella buscaba por los armarios el material que necesitaba.

-Es sólo curar esa herida de la mejilla,así que no me costara mucho. Solo necesito un algodón, agua oxigenada y una tirita. y...¡Ah!. Una servilleta o algo así para limpiar la sangre-iba explicando ella mientras encontraba todo lo que iba diciendo en cada una de las estanterías, mientras Mori la observaba en silencio,a gusto solo con su mera presencia en la misma habitación que él y completamente solos como se encontraban en ese momento.

Cuando Haruhi lo tuvo todo listo,se sentó en una silla,en frente de su sempai,y comenzó con la tarea de limpiar y curar. No se dio cuenta hasta que ya estaba a punto de poner la tirita,pero,su cara y la de él estaban muy cerca y la vista de este no abandonaba su rostro ni por un segundo,comenzando a hacer que el nerviosismo de ella aumentara y que casi le temblaran las manos cuando fue a colocarle la tirita en la mejilla.

-¡Ya está!-exclamó aliviada por haber terminado su trabajo y por haber podido poner un poco de espacio entre ellos para su alivio mental.-Ahora yo me puedo quedar tranquila.¡Muchas gracias por todo, Mori sempai!.¡No sé que habría hecho sin su ayuda!. Si hay una forma en la que pueda devolverle el favor,no tiene nada más que decírmelo.

Ante estas palabras,este solo le cogió la cara entre sus grandes y cálidas manos y,acercándola a él sin que ella pudiera moverse o reaccionar,la besó lenta y suavemente,probando sus labios y como de bien se amoldaban bajo los suyos. Haruhi no supo que hacer en un primer momento,pero,cerró los ojos y dejó que él le fuera marcando el ritmo que parecía gustarles a ambos. Cuando este terminó de recorrer sus labios y comprobar los suaves y tiernos que eran,le dio un pequeño mordisco,con lo que ella abrió la boca,soltando un pequeño gemido de placer,y él pudo acceder al interior de su boca,donde recorrió cada rincón hasta no dejar algún lugar sin tocar,pero,a ella no pareció importarle la intrusión,ya que se retorcía bajo él,pidiendo más o buscando un mejor angulo para alargar más el beso.

Finalmente,tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire y Mori la contempló,toda sonrojada y con la boca,hinchada y húmeda por sus besos,entreabierta para conseguir recuperar el aliento. La observó detenidamente por qué supo,sin lugar a dudas,que nunca antes había visto algo más hermoso que ella en aquel momento en el que se encontraba.

-Mo...Mori sempai...-murmuró ella cuando más o menos ya había recuperado el aliento,pero,el dedo índice de él se posó sobre sus labios,haciéndola callar,con lo que ella volvió a clavar sus ojos, completamente abiertos y a la espera,en él.

-Llamame por mi nombre-le dijo él,en un tono tan bajo y ronco que ella se preguntó si realmente había hablado o solo se lo había imaginado ella,mientras un escalofrío de gusto le recorría la espalda bajo ese sonido.

-Takashi-murmuró,con el dedo de él recorriendo sus labios con parsimonia,sin prisa,disfrutando de la sensación de su tacto bajo la yema. Y,entonces,él volvió a inclinarse sobre ella y le volvió a conceder otro de sus besos,contestando silenciosamente de nuevo a la pregunta que no le había dejado terminar. Ella se agarró a su camisa para tener algo en lo que apoyarse mientras este volvía a aprender la cartografía de sus labios sin que a ella no dejaran de escaparsele suspiros o pequeños gemidos cuando este le mordisqueaba el labio inferior de vez en cuando.

Cuando volvieron a separarse,por falta de aire,se quedaron mirándose a los ojos el uno al otro,ahora sin ninguna distracción para que ellos desviaran sus miradas.

-Me gustas. Mucho-fue todo lo que le dijo este,que había cogido las pequeñas manos de Haruhi,en comparación con las suyas,y las tenía en su regazo,manteniéndole la vista para que ella no pudiera apartar la suya.

Las mejillas de esta se encendieron a velocidad récord. No dijo nada por un momento,ya que el corazón le latía a demasiada velocidad y parecía que todo su mundo había acabado del revés ante las palabras de él. La alegría se extendió por su pecho como si un dique se hubiera agrietado y caído y miró a Mori sempai,que la observaba calmadamente con sus ojos francos,cuando recuperó las fuerzas suficientes para hablar.

-Cabe la posibilidad de que tú también me gustes a mi. Creo que...hay una alta posibilidad-le dijo sin poder dejar de mirar a su alrededor,pero,ahora demasiado tímida para clavarla en él.

-Sí. Creo que me gustas mucho-le dijo cuando más o menos aclaró la confusión reinante en su cabeza y pudo mirarle sin riesgo a que se desmayara por la vergüenza.

Este solo le sonrió y,acercando el rostro de ella de nuevo,dejó descansar su frente contra la de Haruhi, demostrando que no había estado tan calmado como había parecido en un principio. Aunque ella no se explicó como un hombre tan magnifico como él podía tener dudas sobre que le gustara a una mujer. Lo que sí sería extraño sería que una mujer no sintiera nada al verle. Y sobretodo,después de conocerle.

Aunque,ella sabía que todavía le quedaba un buen trecho para conocer del todo bien aquel hombre.

Este alzó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos y ella supo la duda que él no expresaba con palabras.

-Por ahora,mantendremos esto oculto de los demás miembros del club. Lo ultimo que me gustaría seria que Tamaki sempai y los gemelos se pusieran pesados con el tema. Ya sabes,mejor que yo, como son. Cuando pase un poco el tiempo,nos sentaremos calmadamente con ellos y se lo explicaremos detenidamente,resolviendo todas sus dudas.¿Te parece bien?.

Mori le sonrió de una forma tan abierta que ella se quedó paralizada en el asiento. Ella nunca le había visto sonreír de aquel modo. Era hermoso,casi como si una aura de luz lo estuviera rodeando por un momento.

-Hai-dijo este únicamente,sin percatarse del estado de ensimismamiento en el que ella se encontraba,ya que aún no sabía explicarse muy bien lo que acababa de ver,ya que tenía la impresión de que había sido la primera en ver algo así por su parte.

Este no pudo contener más sus ganas y,levantándola de la silla donde hasta ahora había permanecido sentada,la levantó y la sentó en su regazo sin apenas esfuerzo y,envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella,la apretó contra su pecho,sintiendo de nuevo su calidez y su olor, cerrando los ojos para que no se le escapara ningún pequeño detalle mientras ella se cogía a uno de sus brazos y descansaba la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que ya había alguien del club que se había enterado de su recién estrenada relación.

Honey sempai se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta entreabierta de la enfermería,donde había escuchado e imaginado los ruidos y lo que sus ojos no habían visto mientras terminaba de devorar uno de los pasteles que una de sus compañeras de clase le había traído con tanto mimo.

Se alegraba por su primo,aunque,nunca se había imaginado que se lanzara de aquel modo a por Haruhi después de su conversación. Eso era algo que lo había dejado confundido.

Los había visto juntos en el jardín cuando le habían preguntando donde se encontraba Mori sempai y ahora sabía que había hecho bien en seguirlos,por que,sino,se hubiera perdido ese momento crucial en la vida de Takashi y eso no se lo hubiera podido perdonar a sí mismo por nada del mundo. Él se lo hubiera acabado contando,pero,no hubiera sido lo mismo.

De verdad esperaba que las cosas les salieran bien a aquellos dos par de tímidos y que los miembros del club no se enfadaran demasiado por robarles a Haruhi antes de que pudieran comenzar a pelear por ella.

Y quien hubiera dicho que un accidente pudiera tener tan buenas consecuencias.

**Fin.**

**De verdad espero que os haya gustado la historia. A mi,como ya he puesto arriba,me encantó Mori sempai por que es la clase de persona con la que te daría gusto encontrarte aunque solo fuera una vez en la vida.**

**Siempre pensé que Honey sempai parecía inocente y tal,pero,en muchos aspectos puede ser más metódico y analítico que Kyouya sempai. Sin embargo...¡Es una monada!,así que no podría hablar mal de él aunque quisiera. Además,quiere mucho a su primo y lo protege, aunque la mayoría del tiempo parece que es al revés.**

**Bueno...si os ha gustado o hay algo que no entendáis o que queréis que mejore,solo tenéis que decírmelo,ya que espero con ansias todos vuestros review,ya sean para bien o para mal,ya que se aprende más de una critica que de un elogio.**

**Xao y hasta la próxima,queridos lectores.**

**Nos leeremos muy pronto.**


End file.
